Forever and then a day
by Raelyn-Mage
Summary: Feliciano never relinquished his feelings for the HRE. How will he react when he finds that the HRE was closer than he thought? GermanyxItaly Yaoi


Raelyn: ~sigh~ I had to get this outta my head! I am sure that Doitsu will love this, though!

Forever and then a day!

Feliciano wandered through Ludwig's home, looking and touching everything. It wasn't his first time there, but it was his first time not escorted. He noticed the silver haired man in several pictures with Ludwig and wondered about him. Not one for long thoughts, Feliciano pushed to the back of his mind knowing that he'd only dream about it later. Suppressing a sigh, he went back to his explorations.

Wandering through the halls, Feliciano spotted several pictures that made him stop and take a harder look. He was sure he'd seen them some where before but he was unable to place them at that moment. The hard lines of the brush strokes brought back a certain nostalgia that was hard to ignore, but annoying to think on.

Feliciano's hand lifted, on it's own, and ran the length of several lines. Shrugging, he left the pictures and their nostalgia in the hall and turned into the first room he came to. Looking around, he found himself in a kitchen. He knew this kitchen, he loved to cook for Ludwig here. Walking over to the cupboards, Feliciano decided that he would cook something for Ludwig. Pasta sounded like a great choice.

Getting ingredients together, he went to work. Silently, he worked to make the most perfect pasta that he could. After all, this was for Ludwig. Smiling to himself, he began to boil the fresh noodles. After finishing the sauce, and cooking the noodles and meat, Feliciano observed the mess he'd made of Ludwig's kitchen. Frowning slightly, Feliciano walked over to the cleaning pantry and pulled out several rags to clean the counters.

Once finished, he noted the floor was also covered in flour. Returning to the pantry, he spotted a deck brush. Pulling it out, Feliciano got a better look at the brush. Noting that it was a little worn, he looked closer.

Without warning, memories began to flow back to him. Memories and thoughts that he'd not had for a long time. He'd given this brush to Shinsei Roma. Shinsei Roma promised to return...that they would see each other again. Slowly, Feliciano's legs buckled and he slid to the floor. Clutching the deck brush, Feliciano's face crumbled and tears leaked from his eyes.

'O-oi, Italia. Shinken ni ore to Rooma Teikoku ni naranai ka?"

(Oi, Italy. Won't you join me and become the Roman Empire?)

Feliciano heard his voice a million times over the years. He'd dreamed of Shinsei Roma returning, but he never had. Feliciano wondered over the years if he was forgotten. Staring at the brush, he searched his brain for a reason that Ludwig would have it.

Sitting on the floor, crying, Feliciano came to the conclusion that Ludwig either defeated Shinsei Roma or was Shinsei Roma. But if he was Shinsei Roma, why didn't he say anything to him. Didn't he know how much he was missed? Didn't he know how many tears were shed thinking of him? Didn't he care?

Feliciano allowed his thoughts to carry him away. The more he thought, the more he cried. Crying on the kitchen floor, clutching an old deck brush, was exactly how Ludwig found him.

"Oi! Italia. What are you doing on the floor?"

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig, "Were you ever going to tell me?"

Ludwig looked at him in confusion, "Tell you?"

Feliciano brought the brush to his chest, "About Shinsei Roma?"

Ludwig blinked.

Feliciano looked down at the deck brush. Deciding to take a chance, "You did say that you would return, didn't you?"

"It-italia."

"You did say that you would love me forever, didn't you?"

"Yes, and I do. I have loved you since the 900's."

Feliciano looked up. "Don't you remember your promise to return? Didn't you care? Why didn't you tell me, Doitsu, that you were Shinsei Roma?"

Ludwig turned slightly pink and looked away, "I-italia, I wasn't trying to hide it from you. I...didn't think...you'd want me...not...the way I am....now."

Feliciano took his turn looking confused, "I have waited for you to return. I wanted you to come back! I cried all the time. Austria-san even let me off of work for a while, because I cried so much, when you left. Why wouldn't I want you?"

Ludwig held out his hand and pulled Feliciano up off the floor and held him close. "But I am-"

Feliciano dropped the brush, and laid his head on Ludwig's chest, "I should have known."

Ludwig wrapped his arms around Feliciano, "What do you mean?"

Feliciano looked up, "You haven't really changed. You are still scary and your food tastes like shit a lot of the time."

"HEY!"

Feliciano returned his head to Ludwig's chest, "But I still love you. I always have, Doitsu...Shinsei Roma."

Ludwig smiled faintly, "Yeah, Italia. I love you, too."

A.N.: This was pure fluff...this is what I get for listening to Maru kaite Chikyuu (Shinsei Roma) over and over and looking up lyrics! If you want, Doitsu, I'll do a sequel sometime!


End file.
